A Brand New Summer
by The Red Eyed Ghoul
Summary: The Pines twins return after 5 years of Weirdmageddon. They go in hopes of romance and "fun". Definite smut.Possible ones are Dipper x Wendy; Pinecest; any others you guys may suggest except for 2 males banging...
1. Chapter 1

"We're finally back!" said Dipper, now 18.

"It's been way too long bro bro!" replied Mabel, now 18 and 5 minutes.

It had passed 5 years since Weirdmageddon had occurred. The reason they hadn't come back was due to the fact that their parents found out about what had happened and refused to let them go back, even against their pleas. But now that they were 18, they could come,even against their parents' will.

They both had plans for the summer. Dipper wanted to finally have a summer romance and even went as far as to fantasize about losing his virginity this summer. Mabel just wanted to have a good time. She hadn't really thought about love considering how the past summers had been.

Dipper had finally saved enough to get a car and so they drove to Gravity Falls. After the 8 hour drive, they had finally arrived at the Mystery Shack. It looked a lot better than it had the summer they had been there. The 'S' on the sign had finally been fixed and the wood looked a lot newer.

"Wow, Soos must have spent a lot of time and money into the Mystery Shack." said Dipper. "After all, it IS his job to keep it striving while Grunkle Stan is away...wait, is he even back?!"

"I don't know. Let's head in and find out." she replied.

"SURPRISE!" yelled all of their friends as they entered the shack. Now when I say all of their friends, I mean _EVERYONE_! Wendy and her gang, Soos, Pacifica, Candy, Grenda, and both of their Grunkles.

Now let's just get everything clear. Everyone had changed a lot.

Dipper was now 5'9", more on the muscular side,and definitely not as pale as he used to be. He still wore the hat that Wendy had given him. Whenever he felt down, he just thought about how special it was to him.

Mabel was now a good 5'5" and almost as silly as she had been before. She now had a slight hourglass figure. She had C cups that fit her perfectly. She didn't have as much luck with her ass though. It was probably ¾ of her breasts which wasn't bad, but not good either.

Wendy had turned into a goddess! Her face was just as beautiful as it had been that summer and showed the innocence that no one ever thought she had. She had some D cup breasts and a great ass. She looked stronger though and it was no surprise considering that she had become a full time lumber jack. It wasn't too much muscle though.

Pacifica...if Wendy was a goddess then Pacifica was literally Aphrodite. She also had C cups and a magnificent ass. She had been doing sports and it was clear that she had. She was tanner than before and she had the best hourglass figure of everyone there. Any guy in Gravity Falls would kill just to have a conversation with her without her shutting them down. She only had 1 person in mind...

The look of surprise was obvious on the twins' faces. They had heard nothing but silence and now this! They all talked and caught up. Stan and Ford had gone around the world and found hundreds of new species of animals in the ocean. Soos had married Melody. Wendy had become a full time lumber jack. Pacifica had moved out of her house after dealing with her annoying parents and actually became wealthier than the average person somehow. Dipper explains how he had graduated high school early and was in his last year of college while Mabel had just finished high school.

After all was said and done, everyone went their separate ways. Everyone except for Wendy.

"Hey Dip, I know you must be exhausted and all but I wanted to know if you wanted to go somewhere with me." she said.

"Ummmmmm...yeah sure, sounds good. Let me just go tell Mabel. Otherwise she'll freak out and even go as far as to call the cops."

30 Minutes Later

"Alright, I'm good to go." said Dipper.

So they hopped into Dipper's car and drove through the woods and parked by the lake. They got out and laid a blanket that Wendy had packed out onto the sand.

"Uhhh, what are we doing here?" Dipper asked?

"Well ever since you guys left I've missed the 2 of you. You never really left my mind and I mean, we're older now so..."

"So...?"

"Well," she said." We're both a lot older than we were that summer. When you told me you liked me, I just thought you were being ridiculous. But after you left, I started thinking about you. And then it got even more intense and when I found out you were finally coming back, I was really happy. I didn't know how I was gonna tell you but I mean I guess we're here now so...yeah"

Throughout all of this, Dipper just let his jaw drop. He never really thought this would ever happen. Especially not from Wendy. But his feelings started growing again. As did...other parts of him.

"Oh..." was all he managed to say.

"Oh...I see...you obviously have someone else...I'm sorry Dip. I didn-"she tried saying until she was interrupted by a kiss.

The kiss went on. And on. And as scared as Dipper was, he decided to try and roam her body. His hands went from her neck, down to her back, to her side, and, very cautiously, to her breast. She moaned. SHE MOANED! It was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard.

Wendy started roaming to. She started feeling his chest, then his abs, and even went down to his "dipper",which lived up to it's namesake of being big. As soon as he felt this, he jumped a little bit and groaned. Since she was doing this, he decided to slip one hand under her shirt and under her bra. For the first time in his life he felt a raw breast in his hand. It was so soft and squishy that it felt like heaven in his hands.

His other hand decided to be a little more daring. It went from above her shirt to the skin on her stomach, down to the inner side of her thigh, back up to the stomach and under her panties and she moaned again. It felt like she had a little air strip.

Meanwhile she broke the kiss and started removing her shirt and bra as they were in the way.

"Aren't you gonna strip too? That's how this works" she said teasingly.

Dipper nervously took off his shirt, then his pants, and finally, his boxers. Wendy in turn, did the same.

Both naked,Wendy decided to sit on his lap and kiss him again. She felt him getting harder than even he thought he could. She felt it rubbing against her crotch and starting grinding on him,causing him to bite her lip.

She stopped grinding and got off of him and got off of him,causing him to freak out a little bit.

"Oh jeez, did I do something wrong?!" he asked frantically.

"Not at all" she replied as she started moving her head down. She grabbed his dick and started stroking up and down for a while. Dipper decided to take this opportunity to grab her boobs and grope them.

"Lay down." she ordered him. And so he did. She then thew one of her legs over his face and slowly lowered herself onto his face and immediately felt his tongue licking her wet crotch,making her even wetter. She went down and started to suck his dick. The perfect moment for the 2 of them. She started going faster and faster until she felt all of his cum on the back of her throat. She gagged a bit, but managed to swallow it all.

Even with his orgasm, he continued licking and then got an idea. He brought one of his fingers up to her wet pussy and inserted it. There were 2 words in particular to describe it. Wet and tight. It almost felt as if she had popped his finger when she felt it go in. He started licking and pumping her tight pussy until he eventually felt her start shaking and tightening even more.

"OH MY GAAWWWD DIPPER, I'M CUMMING SO FUCKING HARD!" she screamed as she had her first orgasm.

After she recovered she immediately got off of him and got on her back.

"Dipper, I want want you to be my first." she said. And that was all he needed to hear.

He got up and guided his member into her entrance.

"Are you gonna be okay?" he asked. She nodded and he proceeded slowly but surely.

 **Heaven**

After she stopped scraping her nails into his back (which he hadn't even noticed until she eased up), he started going faster little by little until he was just a blur. He fucked her and heard he scream joyfully and even saw her eyes rolling into the back of her head every once in a while. Right as he was about to cum,he stopped and pulled out.

"What are you doing Dipper?" she asked.

"Get on all fours." he commanded. When she was on her stomach, he slapped her ass and watched it jiggle as she yelped pleasurably. When she got on all fours, he didn't wait for her approval. He went in at full speed and started ramming, **Hard**. He got a hold of her bright red hair and started pulling it in order to go even faster. All anyone would hear at that empty lake was the screams of pure ecstasy coming from Wendy.

"I'm about to cum!" said Dipper as he he kept ramming her intensely.

" Cum in me please!"she begged. And so he did. As soon as he did though, he felt her pussy tighten even more, showing him that she came even harder than he had.

Both of them exhausted, he hugged her waist and laid her down with him, spooning her.

"That was incredible!" they said simultaneously.

"Hey Wendy?" he said.

"Yeah?"

"Will you go out with me?" he asked.

"Yes!" she said, and craned her neck to kiss him and kept it there for a bit.

"You know you can pull out now" she giggled.


	2. Chapter 2

Dipper woke up forgetting where he was. He actually got scared for a second and started getting up when he felt someone on him. It was...Wendy?!

Oh wait, now he remembered. It was such a fantastic experience he would never forget. In just one night, he managed to go from single and a virgin to being a non-virgin and taken. It couldn't get any better than this...right?

Wrong

After laying there daydreaming about the night before for a good 30 minutes, Wendy started waking up.

"Hey there beautiful." he said with a smile.

"Hey handsome." she responded with a smile as well."How'd you sleep?"

"Perfectly. It was the best sleep I've had in years actually!" he replied.

"Glad I could help" she giggled.

"So...now what? Do you wanna head back to the shack or..."

"Yeah, that sounds like an idea." she said.

And so they got dressed, a few spanks here, a few laughs there. They were done packing everything after 10 minutes and got into the car. It took them 20 minutes to get back to the shack. After all, they were in no rush whatsoever.

"Hey Dip?"she said.

"Yeah?" he responded.

"I want to make a bet."

"Oh?" he said curiously."Let's here it."

"Okay. It'll be a race. Right after we get out of the car, whoever reaches the shack first,wins. If you win, I'll let you do anything with me."

"Really?" he said.

 _Wow,this could be a great opportunity for me. I have gotten faster after all. But what_ WILL _I choose if I win. I could..._

"Wait...so what happens if _you_ win?"

"We get to do whatever _I_ want" she said with an ominous grin.

"Hmmmmm..." he said."You have a deal." And so they shook hands, both not knowing what the other had in store for each other.

When they got to the shack, it was nothing but a blur. Dipper hadn't even parked the car before Wendy jumped out and went full speed to the shack and inevitably won.

"HEY, YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" he shouted.

"There wasn't a rule that said that we couldn't" she said with an evil grin on her face.

After parking the car, he went up to her.

"So what do I have to do?" he asked in defeat.

"You'll see tonight." she said as she winked and walked inside.

As he walked in, he was tackled to the ground immediately by none other than-

"Mabel, what the hell are you doing?" he protested.

"Where were you Dipper? I was so worried last night I couldn't even get a wink of sleep!" she said (even though he knew it was a lie. Mabel can't pull an all nighter to save her life.).

"I told you I was gonna hang out with Wendy."

"Hanging doesn't take all night ya know! Promise me that next time you plan on spending the night with someone,you'll at least tell me.."

"Okay okay fine. I'm sorry. But it doesn't seem like you were alone either." he said. Looking over her shoulder,he could see Candy and Grenda passed out on the floor with drawings on each others faces.

 _Damn,they look way better than they did 5 years ago._ He thought to himself. _Grenda is a million times more feminine than she was before. She lost a lot of her muscle mass and became way more slender. And Candy even grew boobs. They both just looked a lot better. Let's leave it at that._

"Lol, yeah I know. But we wanted to give you a makeover. Oh well,I guess it'll just have to wait until next time."

And with that, she left.

 _Where's Wendy?_

"Hey has anyone seen Wendy?" he asked.

"She just left kiddo. Said she had something important to do and that she'd see you later."said Grunkle Stan.

"Oh...okay thanks Grunkle Stan."

Throughout all of this chaos, he hadn't bothered to check his phone until that moment. He noticed a few messages were from Wendy. He was assuming that it was an explanation, but he couldn't have been any more wrong. She had sent him nudes and quite a few at that. And what made it even hotter for him was that the only thing that she had been wearing was his pine cap. She had sent him pictures of everything from her ass, to her pussy, to her boobs, to just a picture of her fully naked against a mirror.

He started getting hard and ran to his bedroom and immediately started stripping when he noticed that someone was there.

"BOO" she said

"AHHHH!" he screamed. "What are you doing here? I thought you had left?"

"Nah," said Wendy,"I just told Stan that so he could leave me alone. I just wanted to personally say bye to you and your...not so little friend" she said,staring in awe at his half erect penis. "I wanted to have fun once more before tonight."

She didn't need to say anything else. Dipper picked her up and lead her to his bed and laid her down. He got on top of her and started licking her nipples which were now pretty damn hard if he did say so himself. He licked her left nipple first and caressed her right one with his hand for a while before switching. She was moaning pretty loudly and so Dipper decided to put a blanket in her mouth so that she wouldn't make too much noise.

Then he went and planted a trail of kisses from her neck, down to her collar bone, down to her breasts, to her stomach, then to her hips and finally to her moist crotch. She was basically begging him at this point to do something. And so he did.

He started licking up and down gently and every so often, flicked her clit with his tongue, making her shake a little bit.

 _Damn do I love how she smells and tastes. It's sort of like...STRAWBERRIES!_

She started shaking uncontrollably after a dew minutes of this and that's when he knew that she had had her first orgasm of the day. After she stopped shaking, he got up and guided his dick to her pussy. He looked at her and saw her eyes begging for it. So in he went.

This is a feeling he would never get tired of. She was so tight that he almost came right then and there. But he managed to control himself and started going faster. He started fucking her fast while she screamed into the blanket. He suddenly got an idea and slapped her boob. As soon as he did, she came again. Feeling her already tight pussy get even tighter around his dick was too much for him. He came more cum than he had ever shot in his life. Stream after stream of his semen was pouring into her and she was loving every second of it.

He slowly pulled out and watched his cum slowly ooze out of her.

He took the blanket out of her mouth so she could breathe better. She stuck her tongue out and started panting. The face she made was so sexy he felt like going for another round but decided against it.

"Jeez Dip, that was even better than last night. You really are something else, aren't you?" she said. She got up and felt the rest of his semen running down her leg. She swiped her finger on the semen and put some in her mouth.

"Hmmm," she said."It tastes pretty sweet. Maybe I'll actually get to taste it next time instead of having you shoot it down my throat again." she smiled.

"Well maybe tonight you will?" he asked curiously.

"We'll see.". And with that she cleaned herself off and started dressing while Dipper just laid there and watched.

"See you later Dipper" she said, winking.

"See ya.". As soon as she left, he immediately fell asleep.


End file.
